gun_x_cloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Here is the characters of the Gun X Clover Series. Protagonist Morito Hayama Morito is the male lead character who studied in Mikodo High School. Behind his young figure and meek personality, Morita is actually a veteran Master Ranked mercenary whose extreme discipline and survival skills are paralleled to none. Possessed with abundance of war experience and survived attempted assassinations, Morita is one of the few renowned Master Ranked mercenary. Despite his uncanny and bold attitude, Morito is a caring person who willing to put his life on the line to protect anyone he cares from danger. He is tasked to protect Kotonoha, who possessed Dead Language that will decimate anything in her path, from the hands of other terrorist. Kotonoha Nanase The female protagonist, Kotonoha is a transfer student who specialized in Language Grave, a dangerous power not only recognized the Dead Language but also annihilate anything if she read the extincted language. Suffered the Dissociative Disorder and Multi-Persona Personality as the traumatic effect of the Dead Language, Kotonoha is protected by her 6 personas in order to protect her and anyone from her devastating powers. Regardless, Kotonoha would be one of Morita's important ally to stop Child Room' evil ambition for obtaining the Dead Language. *Futaba Nanase-Kotonoha's 2nd personality who is extremely protective to the first. Being the cautious and silent persona, Futaba usually distrust upon almost anyone in order to protect Kotonoha, even the consort themselves, as she believed everyone is after Kotonoha's Language Grave in their quest for absolute power. She is also the weakest of the persona since she can't handle group attacks. *Mitsuba Nanase-Kotonoha's 3rd persona and a berserker of the 7. Brutish and savage like a beast, Mitsuba would attack anyone whoever hurt Kotonoha and almost invincible to any damages. Despite being the powerhouse, Mitsuba's extreme blood lust could be a potential threat by killing anyone, regardless friends and foes; making her as the juggernaut of all personas. So far, only Morito able to tame this persona. *Yotsuba Nanase-Kotonoha's 4th and smart persona of the 7. Flurtious and cunning, Yontsuba is linguistic (all different international languages) and possesses of 180 IQ points. She is also sly of all persona who can outsmart almost to anyone. *Itsuha Nanase-Kotonoha's 5th persona and another powerhouse of all persona after Mitsuba. Being the "manliest" of the 7, Itsuba is a martial artist and she is rather both composed and easy going. Surprisingly, her powers is both strong and disciplined. *Mutsuha Nanase-Kotonoha's 6th persona. *Nanoha Nanase-Kotonoha's 7th Nanase and the most devastating of all. Unlike the rest of the persona, this 7th persona is an emotionless persona who is also the living entity of Language Grave's potential danger. Nanoha only appears whenever Kotonoha is extremely depressed, and her devotion for Kotonoha's safety is so extreme, to the length of destroying everyone she viewed as Kotonoha's enemy, even to Kotonoha's allies. So far, only Morito able to dissuade her and return to her slumber. Mikodo High School: Student Hibana Saiga Eldest of the Saiga Sisters and A Ranked Mercenary, Hibana is Morito's "childhood friend" whom she protected dearly. Hot-headed, highly confident and easily prone to jealousy and rage, Hibana would tend to keep Morito at bay from other girls. Among the sisters, Hibana is proficient in both close-combat and any firearms, including a giant machine gun. She is also 2-B Escort Team Leader. Mizuki Saiga The youngest of the Saiga Sisters and A Ranked Mercenary, Mizuki is also a "childhood friend" of Morito. Unlike her hot-headed sister, Mizuki is a voice of reason among the siblings, and she remained clam in any situation. Among the sisters, Mizuki is proficient in handguns and knife combats. So far, Mizuki is among the few who has suspicious about Morito's true personality, which is hidden away from both the sisters and other students. Gisele Hamelin 2-A Escort Team Leader from France, Gisele is prideful girl who yield the Hamelin Family's prestige name. A B-Ranked Mercenary and commander of class Escort Team Leader, Gisele belittles anyone whose rank lower than her while focused only the Master Ranked Mercenaries. Behind her narcissistic behavior, Gisele is actually an unease girl who struggle to obtain her parents attention after they chose Myrta, her younger sister, as the successor instead of her. During the Rikan Island incident, Gisele's mind turned blank after the sudden ambush and it took Morito's mimicry to recuperate the student's morale. Thanks to Morito's golden teaching and exhibition of strength, Gisele learned the responsibility as the chief commander and presumably having a crush with Morito. Due to her parents past acquaintance with Morito, Gisele is of few recognized Morito's true personality. Kyril Yegarev 2-C Escort Team Leader from Russia, Kyril is a calculating student with calm personality. Deborah Armani 2-D Escort Team Leader from Italy, Deborah is easy going student. Gonzalez 2-E Escort Team Leader from South America, Gonzalez is the behemoth among the students in the Mikado High School. Tsukuri Machiba 2-B Class president who speak in Kansai-dialect. One of both Morito and Kotonoha's classmate, Tsukuri is among the first Mikado High School student befriends with Kotonoha. Like Kotonoha, Tsukuri is a gifted student who specialized telekinesis. Mikado High School: Faculties and Associates Elena One of Morito's protégé and S ranked Mercenary, Elena is 2-B Class homeroom teacher. She is also among of few recognized Morito's true personality. Zanbenee Formerly S Ranked Mercenary (currently demoted to D rank), Zanbenee is also one of Morito's former protégé and Elena's partner who focuses on lucrative side jobs for a living. She is later became one of Morito trusted ally. She is also among of few recognized Morito's true personality. There is a running gag that Zanbenee is often punished, usually in severe fashion, by Morito whenever her jokes/teasing irritated him. Toura The C Rank mercenary, Toura is a mercenary who is proficient in E.S.L technique which is taught by her adopted father, Salim. Originally an A Rank student, Toura yield an extreme grudge against Morito for mocking her adopted father's legacy, and her sought vengeance upon him. After let go her grudge after heard from Morito's own reason for mocking Salim, she became one of Morito's prominent ally by becoming the school nurse/ backup mercenary in Mikodo High School. Daigo Hiromi One of Morito's protégé who worked in the American Boarders. She also has a "crush" upon Morito. Also a Teacher at Mikado High School. Antagonist Child Room Notorious terrorist group in the world, Child Room has a devious reputation for the Children Army, who were mind controlled war orphans fight for Sayuri's belief. Founded by Sayuri, this group was originally a refuge organization which help war orphans for their "better future". What behind this seemly charity group is actually a part of Sayuri's immoral project to create highly capable child soldiers, with mind control technique and inhumane experiments, while considered warfare as her "playthings". The organization is also infamous for the child solder's cryptic motto: "Sayuri always right". Aside of that, this organization also consists/hires dangerous criminals and some Master Ranked mercenaries as the organization aid. Sayuri Hibachi The founder of the Child Room, Sayuri is Morito's former mentor, and only the mercenary who battled and injured Morito. She is also responsible for Morito's rise as the Master Ranked and formerly respected for her skills and experience in warfare. Fallen from grace due to extreme jealousy towards Morita's rising popularity, Sayuri is having a strong hostility against Morito and vowed to crush him; making her as one of Morito's dangerous and vicious adversary. Recently, Sayuri has conducts various experiment of the Dead language and began use Child Room in her quest for power. Alex Valentine Wheeler Jr. The youngest Master Ranked mercenary from America, Alex was one Morito's former protégé and his mercenary skills are almost paralleled to Morito's won. Apparently a flamboyant student with handsome face and spoke in a sweet manner, Alex is an ambitious, devious and sadistic villain who isn't afraid to get his hand dirty to achieve his objective, including make Kotonoha speak the Dead Language and even severed arms of his former subordinates, Enfa and Shuiran; makes him as another Morito's vicious adversaries after Sayuri. He is later seen as Sayuri's companion and support in order to search for the Dead Language. Colonel Buster One of the Child Room commander, Col. Buster is Sayuri's loyal subordinate and the army's acting commander in outside missions. Sly and twisted, Buster using mind games to manipulate his victims and will do anything to break his victim's will and pride. Due to his extremely high faith for Child Room, failure would never crossed Buster's mind and he would not tolerate whoever stand in the Child Room's way for world domination. Mammon Malphas Hired by Child Room, Mammon is infamous for his ruthlessness and calculating personality which ahead of anyone's participation. Nicknamed as the Crow and possessed with "Perfect Copy" ability, Mammon can shape shift almost to anyone with merely eye contact to anyone he sees, including his victim's voice and gender mimicry which only Morito able to see him through. Despite his with nasty reputation for killing without remorse, Mammon is actually Morito's open-minded and flexible former comrade who focused only on lucrative jobs, all for his living. Hamelin Family Gaston Hamelin Patriarch of the Hamelin Family. Jeanne Hamelin Matriarch of the Hamelin Family. She is also Morito's former crush, whose wedding purposal has been declined by Morito. Myrta Hamelin Gisele's younger sister and A Rank Mercenary. Others Salim Morito's first former protégé and Toura's adopted father, Salim is a patriotic mercenary with a cheerful yet dedicated attitude. Lost his eyesight during the war, Salim seek Morito's teaching of ESL in order to serve his country, despite Morito's objections. He succumbed into his heavy injury as he was mistaken a time-bomb sound from another distraction. His death has gave the grief legacy, especially to Morito as he viewed that self-sacrifice as an vain subject. Sorte Teyotoyo Village native who possessed with Toshu Trivia Category:Characters